All of Me
by WhisperInMyDreams
Summary: If there was ever that one person in your life you knew you felt safe with, it was him. Cloud knew that with every fiber of his being, after everything that he had gone through...Zack was the one thing in his life that was most perfect. He had lost so much, seen so much tragedy. But the day that Zack Fair had come into his life made everything change, and tonight, he would prove it


**A/N: **I really wanted to write this because I swear it's all that has been on my mind lately. So, I have been playing the song "All of Me" by John Legend on a loop as I write this. This story is what plays through my mind every time I hear this song. I love it, and I think it is a beautiful song. There is more of a story that goes with the whole situation, but this is defiantly one of the more stand out scenes in my mind.

WARNING: Pure Yaoi, ZackxCloud

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to either of these beautiful characters, but damn I wish I did! Enjoy 3

**All of Me**

In the darkness, there were only the sounds of gasps, moans and skin meeting skin as two bodies intertwined to become one between the dark silk sheets. Pale fingers gripped tightly at the dark raven locks slightly wet with sweat. Zack leaned down to capture his blonde partner's mouth in a passionate kiss as he continues to move to a rhythm familiar only to them. He can feel as the lithe body beneath him begins to shake while he continues to kiss around his throat. Cloud opens his mouth in a moaned gasp as Zack bites down on the crook of his neck as a particularly hard thrust hits his sweet spot. For a moment, he can see white stars behind his eyelids as his body begins to arch upwards.

As he moans out in pleasure, Zack takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Cloud's warm moist cavern, relishing the sweet taste of lingering strawberries and chocolate. Cloud whimpers into the kiss as he feels Zack's hands run slowly up his quivering thighs. Soon their tongues are battling for dominance, but the swordsman easily gives in as another hard thrust sends shocks of mind numbing pleasure through his entire body. The kiss is broken, and the sounds of panting and gasps fill the air once more. Both are breathing hard as their lungs burn to receive oxygen.

Cloud throws his head back hard into the soft pillows as he squeezes his eyes shut. His mouth opens as silent groans escape his lips and he feels Zack lean forward as he starts to again nip and suck at the sensitive flesh of his neck. He kisses a trail of feather like touches down the blondes pale flesh as a smile forms silently on his lips. Zack is lost in the sounds coming from Cloud. He hits the blondes prostate with deadly accuracy and listens as another cry of pleasure rips from his throat.

The body beneath begins to arch off the bed once more as Zack runs his hands slow down the sides of his lover. His fingers trace light over sensitive muscles as the ex-SOLDIER shivers from the touch, each circle traced heightening his arousal. Cloud gasps as he feels his body shake, chest heaving, desperate to fill his lungs with much needed air. As beads of sweat begin to pool around his forehead, he snaps his head back with a large gasp. Mako blue eyes watch as his lover's face contorts with pure pleasure. Zack leans down and the tip of his tongue licks the shell of Clouds ear. His tongue follows the lining of cartilage before he sucks the sensitive lope into his mouth, earning another loud moan from the blonde beneath him. Cloud's brain has gone into a world of haze and he is no longer capable of making full sentences any more.

Zack laughs huskily near the edge of the blondes' ear, eliciting only a strangled moan as a response. He kisses soft along the edge of Clouds jaw as he moves at a slow pace and feels the blonde beneath shake more with each thrust.

"Cloud baby" his voice is thick with lust as he moves his face to hover over the blondes. It sends a series of violent shivers down the others spine.

Cloud swallows hard, trying desperately to moisten his throat, dry from gasping and moaning. Unable to speak, he opens his eyes to stare at his lover. Blue eyes stare into blue eyes, entrapped in the warmth of both pleasure and desire. He can feel as a hand snakes between their bodies and takes hold of his length. Cloud bucks into the fist, trying to gain more friction from the contact. A growl of frustration leaves his throat as he feels the hand move in a torturously slow motion.

"Zack" Cloud mewls out in frustrated pleasure. "I...I'm so close" his voice is barely a harsh whisper.

"C'mon Cloud" Zack leans down and whispers against creamy skin now slick with sweat as his hand moves in slow thrusts to the same motion of his hips. "Tell me what you want baby"

Another moan rips its way from Clouds abused throat as Zack leans down and begins to attack his neck with a series of hard kisses. Lips parted in silent moans and gasps, he swallows once more as his mind tries to form the words he needs. He feels as the tip of Zack's tongue laps slowly around the swollen muscles of his throat as he takes in more sharp breaths.

"Zack" he whines helplessly.

"Tell me Cloud" He can hear the growl in his voice as his eyes lock with Zack's.

He blinks a few times as his vision blurs. "Zack, please" Cloud desperately begs.

He shakes his head, clearing his vision and watches as a smirk slowly crosses Zack's lips, and is a little confused. He's about to ask once more when suddenly Zack flips so that Cloud is now on top. Cloud throws his head back with a loud gasp, eyes shut tight in pleasure as Zack snaps his hips up, forcefully striking his prostate from a new angle. A scream tears it way from his throat followed by a series of moans and gasps as he adjusts his body on top of Zack's, meeting each and every one of his thrusts. He listens as Zack begins to whisper his name between moans.

Cloud tips his head forward and feels beads of sweat run down his face as he locks eyes once again with Zack. He watches as tan colored fingers reach up and brush the wet spikes softly from his face, a soft smile on the lips of his lover as he does so. Cloud gasps as he feels a hand wrap tight around his erection once more as Zack begins pumping him in time with his thrusts. He can feel the heat beginning to pool in his belly, and it only takes a few sharp pulls before Cloud throws his head back, blue eyes glowing and lips parted moaning Zack's name as he rides out his orgasm. His vision goes white as he sees fireworks and his senses are pushed over the edge, drowning in ecstasy.

Zack calls out Cloud's name seconds later as he feels the swordsman's passage clamp tight around him. He thrusts his hips upwards as he continues ridding out his orgasm, seeing a series of dark flashes behind his eyelids. His body stills as it relaxes onto the bed and he feels as Cloud collapses on top of him. Exhausted and satisfied, they both lay in silence struggling to regain their breaths as the come down from their high. Zack reaches a hand up and runs it over Clouds back, marveling at the muscles that twitch at the sensitivity of the light touch. He kisses damp blonde bangs once before he feels Cloud start to shift and begin to roll to the side.

After he knows that the blonde is rested comfortably next to him, Zack reaches over his body and brings a sheet forward wrapping it around both of their still naked bodies. Cloud rolls over towards Zack's chest and snuggles into the warm embrace as his arms wrap around the toned body lying next to him. Zack runs his hand through Cloud's golden spikes stopping at the nape of his neck to pull his face to his own. He captures the blondes' lips in a passionate kiss. Zack pulls his head back to see that Cloud is smiling, pleasantly dazed by the kiss.

"I love you" Zack says with a soft smile as he runs a single finger along Clouds bottom lip and feels as it pulls into a smile.

"I love you too" Cloud says as he feels Zack's hands move from his face to rest on his back.

Cloud sighs contently as he snuggles his face into the crook of Zack's neck. Zack presses a kiss softly in the crown of Cloud's hair as he pulls him closer before they both start to drift off to sleep, happy to be in the arms of the one they love.


End file.
